Michael Novak
The intrusive Democrat and American President, Michael Novak forces for Sam Bishop to retire from being Prime Minister in order so he could He has an illegitimate daughter Michelle Novak. Early Life Born in Ohio in America, he was desperate to have power from a young age and hated anything tended towards Conservatism or Christianity. He thinks that having absolute power is the goal and he from a young age enters into the world of politics hoping to become President one day. In the meantime, he had an illicit relationship with a woman who is not identified has a child Michelle Novak and she moves to California to have the child after finding him toxic and never wanting Michelle to be exposed to him. He eventually through his brutal and Machiavellian ways manages to become President of the United States representing the Democratic party, being the youngest president ever. He abuses his power wanting to destroy anyone who holds values different to him. He is also rather corrupt and is known to be rather evil. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Known for his hatred of the conservative Christian disposition of Grasmere Valley, this intrusive US President decides to visit Sam Bishop in Grasmere Valley and what would be an historic meeting. He ends up threatening Sam that if he does not resign from being Prime Minister he would obliterate Grasmere Valley which he saw as an embarrassment to society as the town's ethos did not match up with his values. Sam not wanting his beloved town to be destroyed ends up relenting and he announces his resignation in order to save it from an attack from the destructive and intrusive President. Volume 8 Michael soon after the events taking place in America is being charged with corruption and is looking to be booted out of his own country due to the abuses of power he wielded. Wanting to destroy the town which he hated for their conservative stance, he devised a plan for him to control the entire town. With the vacant seat of Prime Minister due to Sam's resignation, Michael decides to have two candidates in place to run for the seat of Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister that will be under his orders. The puppets that he has for the role are for prime minister of Mr Gardiner and Julie as vice prime minister. Their inclusion in the race however was surprise to everyone in Grasmere Valley as they believed that the only candidates were the following; between The Indifferent Party with Joshua Wilde a Prime Minister and Hal Grant being the Vice Prime Minister; The Reserve party with Ken Kennedy as Prime Minister and Edward Middleton as Vice Prime Minister and for The Radical Party with Tessa Crab running as Prime Minister and first Harvey Dontos and then Isaac for Vice Prime Minister. The other candidates only concerned themselves with campaigning in the town whereas Mr Gardiner and Julie managed to do it round the country and won much to the shock of everyone else. Due to his hatred of the conservative and christian stance of Grasmere Valley he devised a plan of having a massacre at the school to blame the town. When it seemed this wasn't going to work he decided to burn the entire town including Mr Gardiner and Julie. Volume 9 This in itself left a devastating path of destruction from Michael who has now returned to Grasmere Valley being the new Prime Minister of England which coincides with his being booted out of America as president for corruption charges. He moves to the town with his ardent followers known as the New Pilgrims who have their own area in Grasmere Valley where they live and show their support for him. He is overthrown when it is revealed he caused the fire with the likes of Franco Fabregas helping him out and is currently put in prison. Volume 10 As a result of his arrest. Mr Logan is voted as the New Prime Minister of the UK. Also the town is in need of healing as a result of what had happened to move on after the event which there is an emergency meeting. In the end the town decided to have a Games Night to do this once a month. Volume 15 He is among the prisoners attempting to secure their freedom on the reality show The Great Escape, a show that the winner with the most votes would be released from prison. Michael does not managing to win his freedom. Volume 18 Michael is mentioned when explaining why Jacey Collins came to Grasmere Valley during her tale. Volume 20 He is among the prisoners released from prison just to attend the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. He was nominated for the most likely to be left behind after the rapture award which was won by Ryan Decony. Volume 22 He was referenced when Tap Tap Tap was boasting about having got to see the Whitehouse because of having connection with Hillary Clinton and James Brooks who had been through Michael Novak as a Prime Minister who had been an American President and he had endured him, having more a claim than Tap Tap Tap but he didn't decide to mention it. Volume 27 Michael's take over of Sam Bishop is referenced by PK Simmons during his speech of him throwing his support for Sam in between the election of Sam and Tessa Crab. Volume 34 He ends up getting married to Barbara Novak, who comes to Grasmere Valley and does all she can to try and get her newly married husband released from prison. For her efforts she tries to blackmail the town forcing his release or she will release footage that will destroy the town. No one takes her seriously and soon she announces on Friday that she has the DVD that will reveal all. There are many theories as to what it contains and people try to run and get it from her. Barbara is seen laughing with the DVD in her hand when Elton Muslak is thrown from a room on top floor by Dedge right onto her killing Barbara instantly and smashing the DVD. When the DVD is put together by Gavin Rossum it is revealed that Tessa Crab, Drew Jane and Adrian Fuller are all buried alive underground. The town the scramble to find them. Michael however remains in prison. Volume 45 He is more than delighted when Mother Morland has plans to remove everyone in the town and change it forever after she felt a slight from the town involving Sarah Morland being supposedly attacked and her house robbed. He believes he may be freed from prison as a result. However with Sarah Morland story being revealed as a lie and Mother Morland disgraced, Grasmere Valley remains in tact and Michael Novak remains in prison. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Michael Novak is wasting away in prison along with the likes of Vera Cullingham, Rebekah Silva, Rhema Spencer, Kitty Brownstone, Mr Gardiner and Ryan Decony. Andrea Fullow, was wealthy Hungarian socialite believing of their innocence decides to buy the entire prison believing that Del who was in charge of the police had done a terrible job and that everyone arrested was in fact innocent of the crime. Shockingly it goes through and soon the prisoners are all let out and a rampage begins. #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Mr Gardiner, Michael Novak and Vera Cullingham who are now free and creating chaos are at Andrea Fullow's house and they decide to kill her. #113 Tale of Luther Martin Andrea's body is found after the three killed her in her mansion. After Luther Martin releases sensitive information about Grasmere Valley on his websites www.wearenotwikileaks.co.uk,Mr Gardiner, Ryan Decony, Vera Cullingham, and Michael Novak all recently released from prison try to find Frederick Delgado, an old flame of Vera's and nemesis of hers who they want to kill first before continuing with the information they have from Luther to exact revenge on everyone they hate. #114 Tale of Frederick Delgado As Vera makes her entrance to the Delgado residence, the other three, Mr Gardiner, Ryan, and Michael are behind Frederick and his two siblings Kat Delgado and Emmanuel Delgado waiting to kill them all. However they are soon embroiled in a fight with the three which ends up Frederick Delgado chasing them out of his house. #115 Tale of Dark Peril The prisoners who had escaped after Andrea for their freedom are now being chased by Dark Peril and Peril to go back into prison. With their release they had create havoc and had killed Andrea and wanted to exact revenge on the town that had placed them there. Michael is among those being chased along with Ryan Decony, Kitty Brownstone, Rebekah Silva, Mr Gardiner and Vera Cullingham. Eventually the two manage to run the prisoners straight back to the prison that they had been free from. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley (Podcast)? Episode 13 Talk of the Town Soul Winner refers to the incident via song of Michael Novak causing the burning of the town and Mary Bishop refers to his wife trying to get him out with her black mailing the town with her DVD which turns out to be evidence of her burying people under the ground. Both of them are seen talking about this to Frederich Thompson Hunter Walker Ranger III.